Chapter X (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"We tracked down Juarez and I expected violence, but he told us that he had no idea that the Colonel wanted us dead. He claimed that Barnsby lied to him as well. I'm not sure my brothers believed him, but then they never really trusted him in the first place. Besides Juarez had the girl and was leading us to the medallion. It served Ray's purpose to keep the peace. As we continued on our way, there was a tense silence, whole situation made my skin crawl. Seeing Farther was the only one I could talk to, and then one night he just woke up and disappeared. We had no choice but to continue on without him, deeper into a wilderness few white men had ever seen." ''-William McCall, introduction to Chapter X. '''Chapter X' of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood is the first chapter in Act IV: Deeper Into A Wilderness. After rejoining Juarez and his men, the McCalls head through Comanche territory to reach the Apaches who hold the medallion, which is the key to the Gold of Juarez. <Chapter IX> <Chapter XI> Story William said that Seeing Farther told him the Apaches were at 'the weeping rock'. Thomas and Ray traversed to a higher view point to locate it, and Ray questioned again how Thomas knew about the rifles. Thomas replied that Ray talked too much. They saw the weeping rock in the distance but could plainly see they would have to go around the hills to get to it. They returned and continued on their journey, and later, while attempting to cross a river, Juarez's wagon became lodged in the mud. When the McCalls and one of Juarez's men got out to push it, Comanche attacked, causing the horses of the second wagon to bolt, carrying the rifles, William, and Marisa with them. Ray and Thomas pursued, while Juarez and his remaining associates stayed behind to free the other wagon. Eventually the brothers found the wagon, which had been apprehended by Comanche. They saw Marisa run to the left and William to the right. Ray went after the third McCall while Thomas rescued Marisa, both agreeing to meet up at the wagon. Finding the wagon gone, Ray arrived in time to hear Thomas say he would protect Marisa. He said she already had a good protector, and reminded Thomas that he warned him before. The four returned to Juarez and then pursued the pilfered wagon, catching up to and retrieving it. A McCall took the Gatling and shot down countless Comanche horsemen before they could reach the wagon, and at a certain point their enemies ceased pursuit, as the intrepid travelers had entered Apache territory. After stopping to rest they were confronted by Running River, Seeing Farther and several Apache with their bows trained on the intruders. Seeing Farther said that Juarez attempted to trick them, that none of the rifles worked. Running River ordered their deaths, but Seeing Farther stepped in and said that William was the one who told him about the rifles. Running River asked what his reward should be, William responded his companions' lives. The chief stated William's heart was so big it covered his eyes, but since he was Seeing Farther's friend he would do as he wished. Seeing Farther told Juarez to leave their land, that they would take his weapons, horses, wagons, and Marisa as ransom. Juarez said nothing in protest, telling Marisa that she was the only one who could have betrayed him. Running River affirmed the McCalls could stay in their camp and rest their horses. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *William McCall *Marisa *Juan "Juarez" Mendoza *Seeing Farther *Running River *Pancho Weapons *Heavy Rifle - Available for purchase in the beginning of the chapter at one of the wagons. Secrets Achievements *No achievements are exclusive to this chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters